Valedictorian
by KoiNoSeason
Summary: TezukaxAtobe, They're both captain of the tennis team and student counsel president of their respective schools, holding the highest grades, the valedictorians. Yet, their secret relationship tends to go awkward, until Atobe finds a how to manuel on love.
1. How to Call Each Other

Disclaimer: KoiNoSeason will never own Prince of Tennis.

Merry Christmas! Yes now I'm working on three fics at once, but I plan on finishing the two before this soon. Besides, I think it's been a long enough time before I got the chance to write another Imperial Pair.

This one is dedicated to an enthusiastic supporter of this pair, Riri.

* * *

-

**Lesson 1- How to Call Each Other**

-

Crisp black jacket was worn over a collared white shirt, the traditional Gakuran uniform for males. His pants were smoothed out without wrinkles thanks to the care of his meticulous mother. The brunette had unruly hair, but it didn't affect his intelligent countenance hidden away by oval glasses. He was ready at least ten minutes before to take off to school before his tennis friend knocked on the door, early that morning.

"Good morning Tezuka," Fuji wore his usual smile, greeting his captain of the guy's tennis team. Tezuka only nodded back in reply before they set out to their school, Seishun Gakuen.

At school, not only was he an excellent model student and athlete, but also the head of the student counsel holding influential position over the others. His visage showed no signs of unneeded emotion, calmly assessing one thing or another without much opposition. On the contrary as he hit third year there were hardly anyone who didn't look up to him. His exceptional skill at convincing another with reason was perhaps unparalleled at least in this middle school.

As morning turned to noon, the intelligent male became a stunning athlete able to control thirty-three of his teammates with a simple command of voice. He performed the role of a second coach when the one guiding the team had business to attend to. He was all in all very responsible, feeling he carried much weight over his shoulders. But it was by will.

"Eiji!" Ooishi caught up to the cat like senior, a frown knitted upon his clear forehead, besides the two antlers. Excuse me, bangs. The acrobat flipped to the side, hiding behind Fuji where Ooishi scratched the back of his head uncertainly and giving up, walked up lazily retracing his steps until he bumped into Tezuka. "Oh…Tezuka, hi."

"Ooishi. What's the matter?" He dutifully asked his vice captain seeing the strained expression on the others face. At first, it looked like Ooishi was going to talk about it, but he decided against it striding past the brunette with a weary smile. Tezuka didn't mind, but he added. "Whatever the case is, yudan sezuni ikou."

Tezuka didn't know from when, but when he realized it, he had been uttering one phrase repeatedly. That was, "Yudan sezuni ikou," literally meaning let's go without letting our guards down. For the most part he seemed like an iron wall, his face never displaying much emotion and playing a flawless tennis while at times even leading the teachers in the right path. Then again, he was human. He had one large weakness that he concealed [and maybe not by will] other then the issue of his arm. And that is…

-

Atobe Keigo walked out of the passenger seat of one exceptionally gleaming black car only to be greeted by the crowd of the female populace of Hyoutei Gakuen. Although he wore the same uniform all male students wore, he stood out by far. A younger, yet a much larger student walked behind him as the sea of girls parted while excitedly chattering amongst themselves. The bodyguard like male carried two leather bags close to his chest and tennis bags on his broad shoulder.

"Kabaji, I'm going ahead. I have a meeting with the student counsel," his words were uttered in barely a whisper, his tone stoic. The girls shrieked with delight upon hearing his voice and separated letting him pass.

"Usu," Kabaji replied while the crowd surrounded him next, orderly handing him letters they've written for the silver haired male.

As Atobe walked to the entrance, he had no more interruptions as it was understood he was the star of Hyoutei. More commonly known as 'King'. No one was able to reach him, let alone have a conversation without becoming weak in the knees. That is, with the exception of his tennis team, Kabaji being one although he barely spoke anything other then his confirming word.

After the meeting was over, Atobe returned to class. Half of homeroom was cut through, but it didn't appear that he missed much he hadn't reviewed before. Swiftly taking out his writing implements he easily grew bored during the end half of class when he already understood all of, and more, of the lesson. It was only the lunch bell that he found amusing after hours of repetitive scribbling.

The silver haired male stood up, ready to head to the student counsel room where he usually resided during break time, but stopped abruptly watching a form of a tall oddly familiar figure he couldn't place a name on walking through his door. Yes. His door.

_Oh. _He remembered. _It's Oshitari._

No. He didn't forget. Rather, he tried to push it forcefully out of his mind because whenever the blue haired tensai entered his field of vision, something seemed to always go wrong. He crossed his arms, preparing for the impact.

And it did come, in the form of tears shielded only by his fake glasses and floral handkerchiefs. Atobe took a step back at the scene, making a mental note to have the top of his desk cleaned before he would sit down again. On cue, Kabaji entered and kept walking until he made a U-turn out the door undisturbed by the events occurring. He figured it wasn't his place to meddle, although Oshitari most likely wouldn't even have noticed.

"What are you doing here," the emperor stated in a monotone, and before the anguished drama queen, er, tensai could respond in incomprehensible wails, he cut him off. "Let me rephrase that. Get out of the room."

Kabaji decided that the matter was settled and strode back in the room, but a hand from Oshitari stopped him half way. "Waaaait, Kabaji, I'm not done yet." The confused second year went back outside, before Atobe spoke again.

"Kabaji, you can come in you know."

"U-usu…" The large male walked in again, only to be stopped yet again by the blue haired third year in distress.

"Atobe! Why are you so nice to Kabaji, but you treat me like a nuisance?" He slammed his handkerchief into the table along with his fists and the silver haired male recoiled raising a brow in frustration.

"And what are you if you aren't a-"

"No stop," The spectacled one flipped over dramatically raising the back of his hand to his forehead. "Since you are so curious as to why I am in tears, I'll tell you because you are my friend."

"No one asked-"

"It's a heartache that pains me," he said, not just to Atobe, but also to Kabaji and the bewildered students of Third Year Class A ready to evacuate as soon as the large second year unplugged the exit. "Why that Mukahi Gakuto…"

The said red haired acrobat wove past the obstacle and briskly walked up to the two at their desk with hands on his hips. "Yo, Yuushi. Hiyoshi said he had to do stuff so I'll eat lunch with you."

"Gakkun! Really? Yaaaay!" As if in a trance the tallest of the three smiled as if nothing happened a moment before. Gakuto shrugged and then left the room with the tensai. Atobe stared for a second or two, before turning his attention to Kabaji who appeared magically beside him while he spaced out.

"Kabaji," he said after a long silence while the younger waited for the silver haired male to speak or give him some kind of order. "Remind me why he is called a genius?"

"…………Usu. Atobe-san. …It is said that genius and crazy are different sides to a same coin."

"Okay."

Atobe Keigo was indeed a fine student, smart and hard working to the point of over exhaustion. He also became the captain of the Hyoutei tennis team in first year when he announced it at the entrance ceremony where he was the valedictorian. As the representative of the year, he spoke on the podium as he proclaimed to become the King of Hyoutei. He easily achieved that feat, but as years passed, he wondered if he made the right choice. _Sometimes_. Otherwise he was content with his school life. During practice he had no trouble making himself heard, or seen rather. Then heard.

He was not the type to have so much trouble, or need help from someone when he was unable to accomplish something. It just didn't happen. Kabaji was an exception, where he liked to tag along the vibrant male, for unspoken reasons. They had been childhood friends, inseparable, perhaps from the time Atobe gave Kabaji his picture book in their youth. And the large second year prized it even now after all those years.

However, the hard working male had a problem in hand without Oshitari having to go weird on him. And that problem was…

-

Tezuka reached for his glasses and rubbed his lens with the edge of his sleeve. Then put them back on, returning to the awkward silence in his room. He sat at the edge of his bed, hardly watching the arrogant silver haired male that sat in his chair turned away from the desk. Neither spoke for the fifteen minutes since Atobe's arrival, the male not even commenting on how small he thought the room. Maybe it was better unsaid anyway. The brunette cleared his throat, ready to say something, but the other cut him off.

"It's been a whole week…since you asked me out but…" Tezuka nodded to Atobe's words slowly, dreading what was to come. The shorter male bit his lower lip gently before proceeding. "Nothings…happening."

"Atobe…"

It was true. Although they were the smartest and held the most influence in their respective schools neither of them was experienced in love. Well, Atobe seemed to be, but it was the first time he had liked someone of the same gender. Surprised at himself for it too, and didn't know what to do with a partner larger then himself. It was just awkward. Tezuka on the other hand, the whole experience was new to him. However, since Atobe was smaller then him, there were things he would have liked to do, but refrained not wanting to take the steps to intimidate the other. Yet, not being able to express himself clearly, he was stuck waiting for the silver haired one to make the first move.

How very wrong that was.

Atobe uncrossed his legs and shuffled through his bag, while Tezuka looked up at the other in confusion. Then he pulled out what looked like a small novel from the leather and held it out for the other to see. Clearly across the surface it was written. 'Guide to Dating' written by Ousitaurily U.C. in suspicious blue print underneath the title. The brunette twitched.

"Atobe, where did you get that?"

"Ahn? I don't know really… on the way home some guy on the streets handed it to me. He said I needed it," he shrugged.

"Atobe…" The brunette's eyes closed and he shook his head. "Have you not been told not to follow strangers who hands you candy?"

"Yes, and it isn't candy," he replied. Tezuka was over exaggerating and he had never been told that by his mother, but now that he knew Atobe had been told by his parents or guardian, he understood the reason why.

"Fine. Just don't follow a suspicious looking stranger next time," the captain of Seigaku sighed inwardly. "So…why did you take that out?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He tipped his head to the side, locks like molten silver sliding off his cheek and to his shoulder. Tezuka had to agree to that. There was only one use for that kind of book and it was to burn it. He shuffled through his drawer for matches, but Atobe read on. "Introduction…blah blah blah, Chapter 1: How to use this book…what the heck. Chapter 2: …Tezuka- you can't burn it."

The brunette put away his matches, though reluctantly, eyeing the book like it was something evil. The smaller male defended it.

"Okay. Step one, we have to call each other by name," he said after skipping through several pages, then chapters. For a moment the brunette wondered where the steps started. He didn't question it.

"Without letting our guards down?" He asked curiously. Atobe rolled his eyes.

"Kunimitsu."

Silence.

"Keigo…"

More silence. Then a shudder.

"This is harder then I thought…" Atobe mumbled fingering the golden letterings on that page. Tezuka consented with his nod, though he actually liked the name coming out his mouth. "I guess we'll just have to get used to it."

"Why don't we just stop if it makes you uncomfortable?" The brunette asked, although now he was the one enjoying it. _Keigo, Keigo, Keigo…_ He had never been allowed to call him that before.

"No, we have to, or our relationship will never progress," talk about hard worker. He flipped through the pages again. "I guess…we can try one at a time. Like tomorrow."

"Right. Yudan sezuni ikou." Then with a slight hesitation, "Keigo."

And thus began the start of the two valedictorians learning a new subject they were not familiar with.

* * *

AN: Aha... xD Hope you liked it.

Next chapter is How to Hold Hands.


	2. How to Hold Hands

AN: Lol and hi everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews! I notice that everyone loves a talking Kabaji. I felt he would like a say in things. [Nod] And to answer the question of why Tezuka keeps matches…why indeed. I thought about it, and I decided he uses it for camping because I don't trust him with a lighter. Yeah. He might kill someone with that thing, or even worse, dinosaurs.

Anyhow here's your promised chapter.

Thanks as always Riri!

Note to Gakuto and Tezuka: Redbull gives you wings.

I do not own that drink. Continuing on-

* * *

-

**Lesson 2 - How to Hold Hands**

-

By looks, it was an unfair match as one man stood at least a head taller then the other, more composed male, however underneath their helms, the shorter was more confident while the taller furrowed his eyebrows. After a moment of uncomfortable quiet, the larger figure struck with slickness that did not suit him, however metal parried metal, and the force vibrated the air with little sound as one foil was pushed away and one pushed in. It was a battle that ended in seconds rather then minutes. The slim point would have penetrated through flesh if it had been a real match, but alas, it was nothing but a practiced sport. The silver material glinted at the tip, and it couldn't be seen under the mask, but a cunning smirk was placed upon the victor.

Pulling the helm above his head and shaking his dark locks away, cold sweat stained the forehead of the taller male, before silently walking away to take seat. His opponent was young, but levels better then most of the students.

The victor also took off his mask, his silver hair falling in perfect strands curling lightly at the tip around his face as if they could not be tamed by human made substances. One shimmering lock fell over his dark eyes and hid a small mole underneath it. He placed the tips of his fingers over the part in his forehead before swinging them back to his right flipping his bangs away in one graceful motion. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina." A rowdy cheer spread the auditorium that, a moment before, was thick with tense silence.

No matter what he did, he did it with skill. And a cheering squad. Plus Kabaji, "Usu."

In the locker room, Taki leaned back heavily against a particular locker, unlocked except shut tightly behind him. He was talking animatedly on the phone when Atobe entered, and eyed him wearily. He rolled his eyes and Taki, noticing, rolled them back, turning away and twisting a strip of cinnamon colored lock in his finger.

"That's my phone," the silver haired male grunted. Taki pursed his lips and smiled, ending the conversation before handing it back.

"Tezuka called you by the way."

"What were you doing on my phone?" Atobe demanded, staring menacingly at the figure before him.

"I was talking to Tezuka," he was about to add why he was, but thought better of it. It was funnier if Atobe didn't know anything.

"On my phone?"

"Yes."

"Why…?" He looked at the calls received to see if Taki wasn't lying to him. It was true. He grimaced.

"Because it entertains me," he shrugged and then waved Kabaji over before eyeing the apathetic male briefly. "I'm going to borrow him today, okay?"

"Why?" And why did he even bother to ask? Kabaji refrained from saying usu while it was still being decided. Atobe might have let Taki hang out with the second year easier if not for the phone incident.

The cinnamon haired third year only smiled slyly, his fingers grazing over his lips as he tapped lightly, "Tezuka's waiting for you outside. He has been for at least forty minutes now." As if reaching a verdict, Kabaji shuffled over to the sly one while Atobe almost banged his head on the locker. He quickly changed before trusting the bag to the large second year and barged out the door.

Without moving from his spot, as if waiting for something to occur, the speed counter filed his nails primly and blew on them while the younger remained rooted to his spot until further instructions. Two minutes later, a rather aggravated male reentered the room and glared at the brunette. Taki only smiled sweetly, "He's by the east exit."

"Why…didn't you tell me?" At first he sounded rushed, but he drew in breath and spoke with deathly calmness. It didn't stir the other, in fact a wide smile spread across his face.

"Because it entertains me."

Atobe caught a curse in his throat and coughed instead. His fist was clenched and he gingerly pushed it away with his other hand, "You're lucky I don't hit girls." Then he rushed out again. Kabaji eyed his senior with a look that said. 'Now everything I've been told is a lie.' Taki only pushed his hair behind his ear and motioned the larger boy with one finger.

"Let's go shopping."

"Usu."

It was a well known fact that Atobe Keigo was the ultimate hard worker. No one asked, or wondered as he rushed through the hallway, assuming he had something important to get to. No one suspected what that important thing was though, and they probably wouldn't have guessed. Neither would they have guessed that this valedictorian, capable of so many tasks and on a level higher then that of amateurs and even some professionals couldn't handle most of his eccentric teammates. No sir.

-

There was shelter over the entrance and a small booth to the side of the rusty red walls, but it didn't block all the wind aimed their way. Atobe shuddered instantly as he pushed open the glass door greeted by a stiff looking Tezuka. Their eyes met briefly, before they both looked away. Yesterday they promised they would meet each other, but since the 'King' had a fencing match and the other had Saturday tennis practice, their schedules never seemed to fit. On the contrary, Hyoutei's group always seemed to practice when Seigaku had an off and vice versa. That was why the spectacled one wore his blue and white regulars uniform and carried his racquet bag. They both knew they didn't have much time together.

Seigaku's buchou was the first to break the wind filled silence. "Ato- …Keigo."

Silver hair covered over one eye as he tried not to look away. He could feel blood already rushing to his face as his name was called out. "What?" He startled himself as well as the other. He didn't mean to snap.

"…Are you alright?" Atobe only nodded. He caused unnecessary tension and didn't trust himself to speak again. "Good. I just wanted to see you."

"What…" he was careful not to make his words strained, but it didn't flow smoothly either. The arrogant male was annoyed at how he had so much trouble trying to convey words at Tezuka, and only Tezuka, "were you talking to Taki about?" Hesitantly, he added. "Kunimitsu."

"Tennis," The brunette's glasses flashed with light blocking his dark eyes from view for a mere second. That alone let him regain his composure and he moved stiffly shuffling his bag behind him. Atobe didn't question it only because he knew of the other's passion for the sport. Only, if he had, he might have known that that was a lie and Tezuka had been secretly listening to Taki who conveyed the match with precision over the cell phone entertaining him for the past forty minutes.

"Is that all you came here for? To see me?" he placed his hands in the pockets of his white coat, looking at the brunette with some mild irritation and admiration of being able to stand in the cold for that long. Tezuka took the irritation as against him, but Atobe was only upset that he had kept the other in the cold for that long. Plus, with Taki as the only comfort.

"Somewhat," Pushing up his glasses, he shifted uncomfortably under the other male's intense glare. "I suppose I'll go now…it's time, and you don't seem to be in a good mood." He started to turn to leave.

"Wait," without thinking, the silver haired male took a hold of the taller's right sleeve, making the other turn around to face a rather flustered look. Slowly, his fingers loosed around the cloth and lifted away, with an apologetic look. "Never mind. Just go."

Much to Atobe's amazement, Tezuka snatched back the smaller male's hand in his own and then smiled lightly, though hardly visible. "You said. One thing every day." He entwined his fingers with the surprised one and held it in place. It was unexpectedly warm against one another, as their bare palms pressed against each other and their fingers were immobile, locked in place or perhaps out of nervousness. Atobe was glad it was only their hands in contact because the beating in his heart became rapid and it was starting to show on his face which he hid with the edge of his sleeve, holding his arm over his face. Tezuka watched calmly, not showing he was just as intimidated by their contact. Reluctantly, they let go, fingers slipping out back into the cold air. It still tingled.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" Atobe barely caught what Tezuka said as he was still thinking about how it felt, but he nodded, watching the other shuffle away.

"B…baka…" he blushed.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I swear…I'm going to make Atobe go through every one of his _eccentric teammates by the end of this fic. XD_


End file.
